mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Escaton's Crystal
|map = crystalmap.gif }} Escaton's Crystal is the large pink crystalline structure in the center of Ravenshore. It remains locked until the party has completed the quest to Find the Elemental Hearts. Chests in this dungeon require Level 10 Grandmaster Disarm Trap to open safely. The following numbered areas correspond to the numbers on the map. 1. Entry Area Just inside the entry are a group of Crystal sentries. Further down the passage, in a constricted area, are two to four Emerald dragons, Sapphire dragons, and/or Ruby dragons. If the Crystal sentries become involved in a fight, the dragons will come to investigate and aid them. Just around the first corner are another group of Crystal sentries who will remain at their post until approached. 2. Second Hall The curved Entry Area dead-ends into the Second Hall. This long hall begins as a narrow area, but quickly widens out. Scattered through it are groups of Crystal sentries, Crystal walkers, and Emerald dragons, Sapphire dragons, and/or Ruby dragons. 3. Small Side Passage Not very far down the Second Hall is a small side passage going off to the left. At the end of this passage is a cul-de-sac with a raised structure in the middle of it. On the back wall of the raised structure is a secret panel. Behind this panel is a trapeed treasure chest containing some high-level magic items, gold, and a random artifact. A few Crystal sentries, Crystal walkers, and Emerald dragons, Sapphire dragons, and/or Ruby dragons have wandered back into the cul-de-sac. 4. Right End Passage The Second Hall branches into two passages. The right-hand branch leads back to an empty cul-de-sac, with a few Emerald dragons, Sapphire dragons, and/or Ruby dragons wandering around in it. 5. Transporter Room The left-hand branch at the end of the Second Hall leads back to a transporter area. Controls for the transporter are on the far wall of the cul-de-sac and resemble colored crystals. To activate it, press the button on the front of the console. A sequence of colors will play on the back crystals and then stop. To activate the transporter, the party will need to duplicate the sequence by tapping it out on the front (colored) crystals. The sample sequence may be played as many times as the party wishes. Once the sequence has been correctly entered, the colors of the crystals will disappear and the transporter (which is the structure in the middle of the room) will be activated. When active, a crystal on each upright pole of the transporter will be dark purple in color. To use the transporter, simply walk between the active upright poles. A screen will appear asking if the party would like to leave Escaton's Crystal. Clicking "yes" will transport the party to the Plane Between Planes. 6. Crystal Tapping Order (spoiler) Following is a spoiler on the order in which the crystals must be tapped in order to activate the transporter: left, right, middle, left, middle, right, left, right, left. Category:Might and Magic VIII dungeons